Traditionally, rupture disks have been utilized to combat annular pressure increases in downhole environments. Rupture disks mitigate the effects of increased annular pressure by failing at a specified pressure increment, thus allowing fluid flow between the annuli separated by the burst disc, which will then reduce the annulus pressure. This reduced pressure is intended to prevent damage to the well completion caused by the annulus pressure build up. If multiple rupture discs are used in the well completion design, there is the potential for progressive failures if the pressure redistribution caused by the failed rupture disk, in turn, causes additional failures of other rupture disks.
However, to date, the prior art has failed to produce a system to analyze, predict and report the progressive failures of rupture disks. Accordingly, there exists a need in the art for a systematic analysis that predicts and models progressive rupture disks failures, thereby providing the ability to reconfigure completion designs to avoid such failures.